Don't Say A Word
by KiddSuperior
Summary: Lance tries to rejoin the Xmen and Scott welcomes him with open arms but is Scott letting in the enemy or is Lance in over his head.AU Slash LanceScott ScottOMC LanceOMC.
1. Plans

**Don't say a Word!**

By

KiddSuperior

* * *

Monday morning was like a bad dream for Scott, he woke up feeling really sore from the night before, a big battle with the brotherhood. For once Scott was glad it was summer time he didn't have to worry about going to school or taking anyone else. But the thought of being home all summer with a bunch of loud teens made him wish he wasn't at mutant high.

There was a few knocks on his door earlier but he just rolled over and went back to sleep, if it was that importent they would bust through the door. Just as Scott sat up and put on his sunglasses he smelt brimstone.

"Hey Kurt, whats up?" he looked at the furry elf who had a depressed look on his face.

"OK, I'm like totally bored here, how are we suppose to have fun on summer break if the Professor and Mr. McCoy want us to learn all this stuff on the "X" jean, Storm and Wolverine keep putting use through really hard danger room secession, and the brotherhood keeps pulling stupid stunts. Plus all the showering is making my fur really fluffy and-"

Kurt kept going on and on, but Scott let him, he knew Kurt needed to get it all out. So Scott got dressed while Kurt went on.

"Scott, you have to save us boys Jean and Tabitha took the girls to the mall for a all day shoppingg spree"well thats what Kitty called it. Now Bobby and Sam a chasing Jamie around to see how many times he can multiply. So can you take us some where?" noanswerr Scott Just stared at his shoes as he tied them. "Scott...SCOTT!"

"Oh, yeah sure, just let me ask Ororo if i can take the mini-van." Scott said as he finished tieing his shoes.

"Alright, I'll go tell the others." and with that Kurt was gone leaving only smoke and the smell of brimstone.

Meanwhile on the other side of town...

Lance was up for about two maybe three hours before the rest sitting on the back porch. Pietro and Todd were fighting over what to watch,Freddiee was in thekitiction n making a sandwich, Tabitha was with the X-Geeks, in Mystique car not his. Wanda who's not really mad at her dad anymore is at the store, and Mystique, was up to no good no doubt but no one has seen her for a while the others say Tabby killed her and wants to take over the brotherhood.

"Lance, just the loser i wanted to talk to." the sly Cajun's voice rang in Lance's ears.

"Whatda you want, Remy!" Lance tired to sound hard but the Cajun was unimpressed.

"Calm down, Magneto has a little job for you, reject."

"No way, not if its busting out another one of his god forsaken offspring."

"Naw, it's nothing like that, all you have to do is get close to that summers kid, there headed to the arcade go and keep them occupied."

"what makes you think that we're going to do that."

"Oh no, not them you, and you well do it because you have a thing with that summers kid, you always what to be better then him, so you'll do it."

Lance knew that the Cajun was right but Summers had it in for him. "what exactly am I supposes to do?"

"get as close as you can, get him to trust you, hell make him want you to be an X-men, do what ever it takes and watch out what you think when you in the mansion or with the Jean girl."

"why me?"

"Because you tired it once before, and you were wrongly accused so they might even take you back with open arms."

"Fine I'll do it."

"Here take this write everything you find out in it."Gambit headed Lance a metal covered book "Magneto well pick it up every day once your in the mansion."

"How do you know I'll even get in?"

"Oh you'll get in trust me," as he was leaving he turned and looked back at Lance "oh and Lance try to play hard to get."


	2. Joining again

I don't own X-men: Evolution If i did This would be an Episode

**Don't say a Word!**

By

KiddSuperior

* * *

Scott pulled into the parking lot, and even before he could park the van most of the boys just jumped out and ran for the doors of the arcaded.

"What did you get yourself into Scott Summers?" He parked the van, let the other boys out and made sure all the doors were locked. When he walked in he did a quick head count, 'Sam and Bobby are at the race car game, Ray and Jamie are playing some fighting game and Evan is "oh crap where's Evan?"

"He's playing basketball," Brock pointed to where Evan was, "Madison and Everett are outside watching the people out there playing baseball, and Max and I are going to be in the food court." Brock said as him and Max started to walk away.

"Hey wait where's Kurt?"

Max turned around "I don't think he came in." then him and Brock went to the food court.

"Thanks." He walked back outside only to see Kurt sitting on the curb, "Hey Kurt, are you OK?"

"Yeah"

"Are you sure, cause it looks to me like something's wrong," he sat by his no longer furry blue friend." is it about Amanda?"

"Yeah her parents took her on a trip for summer break, I told her I was OK with her being gone all summer, but I forgot how long summer is." Kurt brought his knees to his chest. "It's a lot harder then I thought."

Scott put his arm around Kurt "Yeah but there are only four weeks left in summer and it'll go by real fast, OK"

"Yeah I guess your right."

"You know I'm right, now lets go back in before they take all the good games." Kurt nodded they both got up and started to the doors when Scott heard a noise from the side of the building. "What was that."

"Are you coming?"

"I'll be right there." Scott walked over to were the noise came from, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was just Lance, he walked up to him cautiously, "Alvers, what are you doing here?" he asked a little annoyed.

"What can't a guy come to play games and distress?"

"I meant what are you doing back here by yourself?"

"I came back here for a smoke." Lance said as he raised his hand to show Scott the cigarette.

"You starting to feel the stress of leadership, Alvers."

"Lance."

"What?"

"Use my first name." he said as he blew smoke rings in the air.

"Now why would I do a thing like that?"

"I just thought you'd like a break from being an X-geek."

"Why, have you taken a break from being a brotherhood loser?"

Lance just smiled "maybe," he offered Scott a cigarette "just thought you'd like to join me, Scott."

Scott looked at Lance trying to see signs of danger "you're serious" Scott took the cigarette out of Lance's hand. "OK, but you can't tell anyone I did this."

"What hang out with me?"

"No, that I smoked."

"So then you're not ashamed of being with a brotherhood loser?" Lance said trying to sound sarcastic.

"Only if you're not ashamed of being with an X-geek. "They both started to laugh but as soon as it started it stopped nerves got the best of them.

"So..." Scott said breaking the silences.

"So how long 'till you light that thing?" Lance asked pointing to the cigarette in Scott's hand.

"Oh I don't know maybe when you give me a lighter."

"Why don't you use that fancy laser you got?"

"Maybe because it wont light," Scott started to get anger at the assumption that everyone makes. "You know a lot of people think that if I was to look at you, you'd end up as a pile of dust, but that's not true, I mean yeah I might blast you through a wall but you're not going to burn up." Scott felt himself relax a bit.

"Ok, ok calm down, didn't mean to make you mad." Lance said with his hands held up in a defensive position.

"Well do you have lighter?"

"No I used my last match to light this one, here," he took Scott's cigarette and used his to light the other one. "There you go."

"Thanks."

"No big."

"How do I know I can trust you and that this isn't just a trick?"

"Do you see me with anyone, does it look like I'm going to ambush you." he took one last drag of his cigarette, and then put it out on the wall. "Look Scott if you don't trust me that's fine, I just thought that seeing how we're in the same position that maybe we would have a lot to talk about but I guess I was wrong." Lance started to walk away.

"Wait, Lance." Lance turned around shocked that he had used his real name, Scott was just as shocked that he had told him to wait, "Maybe your right, maybe we are in the same position, and maybe we even have a few things in common, but...but we're just so different, you know, like black and white, night and day, and-"

"Good and Evil." Lance walked up to Scott so that he was a foot away from him, "Why does it have to be like that, why can't we just be friends."

"Because you play for the bad guys, Lance," Scott looked down embarrassed that he had shouted a bit. "its just not that simple I can't just be your friend, what happens when we get into another battle like last night, as long as your with the brotherhood none of the x-men can be friends with you or anyone else for that matter."

Lance pulled Scotts face up by the chin. "What if I told you that I'm not."

"Not what." he looked up at Lance he forgot how much taller he is.

"I'm not in the brotherhood anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, Magneto thinks I'm a risk so he kicked me off his team and Mystique kicked me out of the house says that there's no use caring died weight."

"So you don't have any were to stay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm going to go live with my sister in Brooklyn, she says I can stay with her as long as I don't use my powers."

Scott knew he was lying "What about school?"

"I guess I could always just get a job."

"That's stupid just stay with us be one of the X-men."

'Gambit was right.' Lance put on his thinking face "no that's OK I hear history repeats it's self." Lance said referring to the last time he tried to be an X-Men.

"Yeah about that, I'm still really sorry we all are, the other students are still being punished for it."

"I bet." Lance looked at his jeep with all his stuff in it. "I don't know, I mean I really don't want to be involved with another group." he looked back at Scott "would I have to be an x-men?"

"No, I'm sure the Professor would let you stay."

"Well I guess I could give it another shot." he looked back at his jeep "so" then back at Scott "do you want me to just meet you there?"

"No, I'll go with you, just let me go give Max or Everett the keys so they can drive the others home." Scott walked to the doors then turned to Lance and gave him a quick smile before walking in.

Lance walked to his jeep climbed in and started the engine.

Meanwhile back inside...

"Then how are you gonna get home?" Max asked as Scott handed him the keys.

"A friend is taking me."

Max and Brock looked at each other "Alright I guess I could drive then."

"Cool I'll see you guys back at the mansion."

Authors Notes: I know its been a really long time but things have been really bad for a while anyways now I can get back to writing oh and there are a couple of new Characters in the story some that I used in a RPG and two that belong to a friend of mine. Anyways I'll try to write the next one soon.


End file.
